In Between
by Tashi and the Black Bumble Bee
Summary: Yet another angsty story. Please give me suggestions, guys! I am running out of ideas for stuff! He will never be happy, but everyone else will.


Caught in Between

**Hello everyone! This fic involves Tratie, but I'm gonna try to leave the POV as a surprise, if you already haven't looked at the character list. It's stupid, but I have to. And it would be a great help if you guys could help me, I've only got one more idea after this one, but that's all right now. Please send suggestions. This might occasionally get a little light hearted at times, I'm listening to AVPM and AVPS soundtracks as I write this. **

**Remember, there are no stupid suggestions, just stupid people! Nah, jks. Lol. On with the fic! It may be really short. I wasn't really sure what to write for this… remember, suggestions!**

She's always there.

With _him._

Smiling _that _smile.

_Her _smile at _him._

You watch them every day. Well, her. You notice things _he_ would never, ever notice. Like that her favorite flowers are daffodils, (she's allergic to sunflowers) but she _hates_ being given surprises (especially on her birthday). She's also a good actress, good at faking her feelings, like when _he _surprises her on her birthday with a bouquet of sunflowers, she smiles, kisses him on the cheek and thanks him, only you can see she's upset. And it's so _frustrating,_ when, later in your cabin, _he_ smugly tells you that you were wrong, that she _loved_ the surprise and flowers. You bite the inside of your cheek, and thank the god's that it's dark, because you're sure you are burning a hole in something with your glare. But you don't glare at him, you could never hate him (though you come close to), he's your brother, your big brother, the 'twins who aren't really twins'.

You watch them. They're like all the couples at camp-adorable (for the girls) at first, then you get tired of them. You still watch them, and you see the smile on her face as he tucks her long brown hair behind her ears and calls her his Katie-Cat. You _desperately_ want her to look at _you_ like that, and you can hold her and kiss her and smell her long hair (you only smelled it once before, when you were carrying her to an Apollo kid in the battle), that smells like strawberries and daffodils and rain, somehow a beautiful combination.

Everyone around you is so damn _happy_. And he's happy, so you try to be as well, because it _simply wouldn't do _for one of the 'twins' to be _unhappy_, no. And you think you fool everyone, but one day she corners you. You've seen her around camp before, Lou Ellen, you think her name is, and she tells you, '_I know you love her. You shouldn't have to pretend._' And you tell her that you have to, because if you made it known that you, _Connor,_ were in love with your brother's _fiancée,_ everything would fall to shit. And she replies, '_Well, just don't pretend around me, you shouldn't pretend around your friends.'_ And as she walks away, you wonder when it was exactly you became friends. You decide you don't care.

And then everyone gets married, and suddenly everyone asks you why _you've _never had a girlfriend. '_Don't you have a girlfriend, Connor?' 'Why haven't you hooked up with anyone yet, Connor?' _And finally, you snap, and tell them you _are _in love with someone, and have been for years. And of course, after there's 'aww-ing' and cooing and slaps on the back, you begin to panic, because you know they all want to meet 'her'. You excuse yourself, and I'M Lou, the girl you only talked to once in your life.

You ask her for help, you ask her out, and she smiles sadly, and accepts.

Years later, you live with Lou. Just live together. You 'got married', but you both only wear a ring when you have company. She goes and has a kid with someone else, a mortal, and you agree to pretend that it's your baby. You don't care that she cheated on you, because you couldn't make her stay not doing anything in a _fake_ relationship.

You still watch them, and you go and visit your little nephew, Nicklaus, and your niece, Miranda, sometimes. You still watch her, though. You still love her.

And so everyone thinks that you're happy, with a 'loving wife' and 'adorable son, Jim', and _happy._ But you won't be.

Ever.

Ever.

Ever.


End file.
